


School Daze

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Jester is trapped in the school. If only there was a weird antisocial kid with a copy of the janitor's keys who could get her out.





	School Daze

It was the worst thing that could've possibly happened. Well, maybe the worst thing that could've possibly happened was the start of World War 3 and the inevitable rise of the zombie apocalypse that would occur afterwards, but this was pretty close Jester figured. She had fallen asleep while working on her art project and got locked in the school. And to make matters worse, her phone was dead, so she couldn't even call her mom to cry about it. So instead she was quietly crying to herself.

The halls all echoed and were super creepy but staying in the art room was even creepier. Jester paced the halls checking to see if she had missed an unlocked door when a clanking sound behind Jester nearly made her jump out of her skin. A door open behind her. She spun around so quickly she nearly tripped over. "Hi, hello!" Jester said straightening herself up and quickly wiping the tears off of her face.

A scrawny guy in a dirty brown coat stood at the door. "Oh sorry, I didn't know someone was here." He started to close the door.

"Wait!" Jester shouted. He stopped. "I got locked in and have been trying to get out."

"Well, it's open now." He stepped to the side of the door.

Jester ran to the door. "Thanks. Um, what time is it?"

"Nearly eleven."

Jester swore loudly. Her mom was probably having a panic attack by this point. The scrawny guy looked down at her. He was dirty and a little smelly, but his eyes were blue and he had auburn hair that she had a suspicion would look nice if he washed it. 

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I was going to take the bus home, but I fell asleep and apparently no one thought to wake me up." Jester pouted. Now her mom was going to be even more afraid about sending her to school. "And my phone's dead." He frowned at her with concern on his brow. "But, you don't need to worry about me. I don't live that far away."

The scrawny guy sighed and set his old, beat up backpack on the ground. He opened it up and pulled out a charger. A shirt and a pants leg stuck out of the bag and he quickly stuffed it back in. "Here. You can use this until it's charged enough for a call."

"Really thanks!" Jester ran to the closest plug in and began charging her phone. "I'm Jester!"

He stared at her for a moment. "Caleb Widogast."

"So what are you doing here Caleb?" Jester asked.

"I'm a student," he said with a hint of defensiveness in his voice.

"Well, yeah, so am I, but what are you doing here so late? How come you've got keys?"

Caleb frowned at her. "It's none of your business."

"Are you doing something illegal? An affair with a teacher?"

Caleb blushed beet red. It was an adorable color on him. "It's nothing like that," he sputtered.

"Caleb," Jester asked gently, more seriously, "do you live here?"

"Can you turn your phone on now?" He looked away from her down the hallway.

Jester checked her phone and it finally powered on. "It's on."

"Hurry up and call your ride. They're probably worried about you."

Her phone was full of missed calls and texts from her mom and Beau. "Yeah." Jester called her mom and had to spend nearly five minutes calming her mom's nerves and assuring her that everything was okay before she could ask for a ride. She pocketed her phone.

"You done?" Caleb asked.

Jester unplugged the charger and handed it back to him. "Yeah, thanks."

Caleb blushed again but lighter this time. "Don't mention it." He held the door open to outside the high school. She stepped out and he followed her. "It's too dark to be alone out here."

"And who says I can trust you?" Jester teased.

"If you prefer, I can stay inside and take pictures if you get abducted and call the police," he said deadpan.

Jester laughed. "You can stay out here."

"Okay."

She looked over at him. There was a sadness to Caleb that she couldn't quite explain. "You know, if you really are living in the school, I won't tell anyone. Not even my mom."

Caleb looked away. "Thanks."

"You're safe here, right?" Jester asked.

"Enough," Caleb said. 

Jester wanted to say something more, but she didn't know what she could say. She wanted to ask why he was living in the school, but she knew that he wouldn't answer and what openness there was between them would close. So they stood in uncomfortable silence.

A car pulled up and honked. It was Blude, her mom's bodyguard. "That's my ride!" Jester said. She turned back to Caleb. "Thanks for everything."

Caleb stared at her for a moment and nodded. "Don't mention it. Please."

"I won't." Jester ran off and climbed into the car. She was working on the right story to explain who it was that rescued her since she couldn't say Caleb, but her mind kept straying back to him. Turning back to the school, she looked for him, but he was gone. But there was always school the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking about high school aus on the Widojest discord, and we started talking about Caleb living in the school and I had to write this.


End file.
